Neptune conjunction Moon
This conjunction emphasises emotional sensitivity and vulnerability to others, especially through an impressionable, sympathetic psychic empathy. The nature of your environment will be highly influential in affecting your inner balance and well-brnig, so ideally you need to live and work within suitable places and with suitable people, or else you may discover that your spirit and vitality begin to wane through absorbing what are negative influences on your sensitivity. As your heart is so open to experience life, it is equally likely to experience suffering, anguish and disappointments. Evolving ways of self-protection or essential filters to this sensitivity may be necessary over time, otherwise life could become too painful for you. Through your innate understanding and sypathetic attitudes, you are likely to become a listener and confidante to others' problems; yet a degree of detached impersonal objectivity needs to be developed or else you will take their problems and pain away with yourself. This is not a sacrifice that needs to be made, even though you are rightly willing to offer aid and assistance to those in need. It may be that you are attracted towards employment in the spheres of social welfare and care, where you can serve deprived people and encourage them to take steps of advancement. Certainly that compassionate heart will be a main motivating factor in your life, and it is probably through such a route that you can most easily sisplay your most natural qualities and abilities. Your influence can have a beneficial and catalytic effect on others, stimulating them towards either personal growth or resolving problems. Employment which fixes you into a repetitive mundane work pattern will not be satisfying, and will ultimately be a denial of your talents and abilities. It is easy to recognise when you are stuck in the wrong place: you are beset by the intensification of wishful thinking and daydreaming, of desires to escape, and of a lack of interest in application. You have a powerful imagination which does not like to be inhibited or denied and is constantly looking for ways to be expressed; there will be considerable artistic and cultural appreciation as well as creative gifts within you waiting to be released. Suitable channels are art, music, poetry, design, ways that preferably evoke an emotional-feeling response in yourself and others. You could develop into being visionary and inspirational if this area was especially focused and all your energies were committed to such a task. Your psychic sensitivities could play a role in this, offering the awareness of more subtle currents in life and the power inherent in symbols and images, or even your dream life with a prophetic quality could be influential. It is probably best to use any such psychic or mediumistic talents only as a support to artistic creation, because you may find that they can be too unreliable or too shrouded in Neptunian sea mists and make clear perception difficult. These tendencies can develop towards religious or spiritual interests, such as the exaltation of the mystic's emotions and heart devotions. In your personal life and intimate relationships, you may need to be wary of a tendency to be excessively romantic, preoccupied with dreams of the ideal lover, always searched for and never found. In real life there are real people, and disillusionment is never far away from the anima-animus projected obsessions which create self-delusions and the experience of being shocked by the reality of your 'dream lover'. Turning men or women into gods or goddesses is a dangerous game; they always fall off the pedestal that you have placed them on. Like Humpty Dumpty, the fall shatters the illusion which can never be put together again around the person. Yet falling in love again with the real person is often much more rewarding and enriching. There can be tendencies to evade the impingement of harsh reality at times. That isn't the way, but making adjustments to your own attitudes may be the key to deal with this challenge. Accepting reality is a process that we have to continually confront in life, although this doesn't necessarily imply a surrender to the inevitable; it can be the initial action required to determine how to transform an unsatisfactory situation. Sometimes the influence of Neptune dominates the Moon, and the result is a retreat towards private worlds, hiding within defensive shells, unable to face the real world, and living within the glamour of those castles in the air of your imagination, lost in dreaming worlds. Additionally, Moon aspects indicate an association with the Mother image, symbol and real parent. The conjunction implies a close bonding with your mother or an important influence over your development, but, as with your romantic relationships, illusions can be present which may need cleansing or releasing if they are negatively affecting your adult relationships.